As the development of sciences and technologies, decorative films are widely used on surfaces of electronic products, such as a mobile phone, and a computer, etc., home appliances, such as a refrigerator, an air conditioner, and a washing machine, and vehicles, etc.
Currently, an in-mold decoration technique is generally used in the prior art to make a decorative film. In this technique, it is mainly to make a decorative layer having a needed visual effect on a bearing substrate, and then shape the bearing substrate, so as to obtain a decorative film. The obtained decorative film generally includes such structures as a bearing substrate, an adhesive layer, and a decorative layer, etc.; wherein, the decorative layer is generally of a multi-layer structure, and is mainly formed by making a pattern layer on a substrate.
In the implementation of this application, the inventor found that at least following problem exists in the prior art:
in the prior art, a substrate used for supporting a decorative layer is often provided in the decorative layer of a decorative film, which makes that the formed decorative film is relatively thick.